Locomotives or other vehicles, such as ships, may be configured with lubrication systems wherein pressurized oil is used to lubricate and/or cool engine valvetrain components, camshaft assemblies, pistons, and related engine components. Such oil systems may be configured to supply sufficient oil for engine operation at full load.
In some engines, such as large bore engines designed for significant operation under full load, oil from the lubrication system may be retained in the grooves of a cylinder wall and can eventually enter an exhaust system or engine stack. In particular, unburned fuel from combustion during low load conditions can contribute to the accumulation and deposition of unburned fuel and oil in the exhaust system, especially during reduced exhaust port temperatures.
One approach to address such deposits involves regular exhaust system maintenance. In one example, exhaust stack maintenance may entail service personnel climbing onto the top surface of a locomotive and manually cleaning the exhaust system. However, the need for frequent exhaust system maintenance compounded with the use of complicated manual maneuvers therein may thereby introduce unwanted delays in the operation.